Forum:2015-05-20 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- Yay, Paris is near! Anyone else hoping for another encounter with Agatha's erstwhile Parisian cousin? Keep the MoveIt potions hidden. And I do hope she's the one in control and she isn't having problems containing her Lucy dybbuk. No one deserves to be her puppet. --MadCat221 (talk) 07:59, May 20, 2015 (UTC) : I do agree, I hope that Zola was in charge and conning ClankLucrezia in the hospital, because that would be more interesting plotwise. I'm sure she'll turn up again at some point, but I would think, if anything, both Zola and/or Lucrezia-in-Zola would want to avoid Paris and its Master. Time will tell. Just glad the plot got here without further interruptions. -- Geoduck42 (talk) 19:03, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::It's not exactly an interruption... Remember what one of the perils that Agatha faced was? No allies beyond her personal entourage and the refugee Mechanicsburgers (and the Jagers, who are otherwise tied up keeping the refugees out of Wulfenbach's reach). Now? She has the gratitude of the Corbettites. She has her first bona-fide ally faction. --MadCat221 (talk) 03:32, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::With the Corbettites comes recognition of Agatha as the Heterodyne outside of Mechanicsburg. The larger world is now aware she is not trapped in her city. And she seems to be like her father and uncle. AndyAB99 (talk) 09:06, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Uhm, maybe I missed something, but I'm pretty sure the Father Abbot would say that the Corbettites are allied with Squashy, not Agatha. She does have the gratitude of the Corbettites and that's no small thing. By the way, if the Beast can't eat, what's making that smoke appearing from its stack? --Gsulli7369 (talk) 12:36, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::This is where the difference between obedience and loyalty matter. The monks have to obey their Pope. I think they are loyal to Agatha. Didn't Squashy want them to hand over Agatha? What did they do with her when he showed up at Saint Szpak? Where is he? How did they react when Violetta sandbagged him? --AndyAB99 (talk) 15:12, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::Also remember how said Pope also told Squashy that the Corbettites were " ". I think they're allied with Martellus only in name. --MadCat221 (talk) 16:37, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Just to nipick, Tweedle's uncle is evidently a bishop, and not the Pope of Belfast himself. -- Geoduck42 (talk) 18:21, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I'm not sure this is a nitpick, while looking for the last sighting of Tweedle's uncle I noticed that he was interrupted from finishing reading what is apparently the Pope's edict establishing the Storm King-Corbettite alliance. See here. As a mere bishop he could not depart from the script himself. As a legal matter maybe the alliance was never established. Certainly, if I were the Abbot and the question of my less than enthusiastic embrace of the Pope's wishes came up in an ecclesiastical court I'd be flogging the cr@p out of this theory. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 21:25, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Something just occurred to me... Ite Animose hat and Corbettite Trefoil pendant real-life merch. I want one. Though... it might be a bit more involved than wasp eater plushies since metal-shaping and etching is involved. --MadCat221 (talk) 22:11, May 20, 2015 (UTC) : You can currently get the pin. Could be converted to a pendant. The hat shouldn't be hard to produce. AndyAB99 (talk) 00:27, May 21, 2015 (UTC) : You talk like someone who knows little of 3d printers. -- SpareParts (talk) 02:02, May 23, 2015 (UTC)